The Change -
by Partager Super
Summary: Kali hits her with an arrow. Allison dies and the only way to save her is to turn her. Isaac and Allison story 3 Please don't hate.


Isaac's Pov -

I remember. She was just standing there. Peacefully. Just stood there in front of me a few inche's away when it happened. I remember Scott yelling. Derek standing there shocked. I on the other hand. I ran to her and picked up her lifeless body as she said she was sorry.

It didn't make sense. How could someone be so cruil and to this? Kali. Kali did this. We were just talking to her and all of a sudden she is hit with an arrow. I remeber seeing her look at me with this glare. Until she fell and hit the ground.

No one's Pov -

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked as everyone stopped fighting for a minute and starred at her. "I came to help. I can't let you guys fight. I should help. You guy's are my friends" Allison stated.

"But you could get hurt" Isaac said. "Then to bad" Allison said looking at Isaac. "You know Scott. The reason your here isn't the reason why we were going to kill Derek. We wanted to hurt you but we found two things to hurt you. One, your mom. Two the one you love" Deucallion said smiling as he picked some blood off of his nail.

"What?" Scott gasped. "Mom is to easy. That will come later. We need something to rip you apart" Kali said smiling from the rooftop. Isaac,Boyd and Scott both turned back in to their werewolf form. Same with Derick.

"With the plan in action we just needed to know that she would show up for sure. We put a microchip in her. Now we can order her to go where ever she would. With you telling her what was happening, it made it twice as easier" Deucallion said.

"Allison" Isaac whispered not believing what he heard. "Even with it out she will never be the same again. She wont know what she did. She killed everyone. Did all the dirty work for us. When she finds out what she did. It will kill her. I wont have to kill her. Just make her suffer" He finally said.

"Leave her alone" Scott yelled at Deucallion. Isaac starred at Allison. "To late" Deucallion said as he looked up towards the roof. Everyone looked up seeing Kali with a cross bow. But before anyone new what to do, Kali realeased the arrow.

"No!" Isaac screamed as he saw the arrow go through her skin. It sliced it way through her stomach. She gasped. "Allison" Scott yelled. He lost control and ran towards Deucallion to fight him. Isaac ran towards Allison.

Her hand went towards her stomach as she starred at the arrow now in her stomach. She looked up towards Issaac and closed her eyes as she fell twoards the floor. Isaac ran as fast as he could, he grabbed her just when she was about to hit the floor. He slid on his knee's catching her's. "Allison" He whispered brushing the air out of her face.

"I'm sorry" She said gasping from the pain. "Your gonna be okay" Isaac said starting to cry now. Allison shook her head. "They held me captavie during the whole summer. They tourtured me, threatening me for information but I wouldn't give it to them. They told everyone I was in Paris. I knew something would happen and I'm sorry" Allison cried.

"Shh. Your going to be okay" Isaac said kissing her finally. Allison smiled as they broke apart. "I'm going to die, aren't I?" Allison whispered gasping in pain. "No, ofcourse not" Isaac said. He new she was going to die so he was going to save her but there was consequences.

"I can't lose you" Isaac cried. Allison moved her hand and put it against his cheek. "Turn me" Allison said feeling his cheek. "I can't" Isaac said shaking his head. "Yes you can. I love you Isaac. Please" Allison said.

He can't lose her. He did the unexpected. He bit her. He felt blood fall from her wrist as he bit her. "C'mon" He said trying to turn her. He saw her eye's close as he hand fell from the floor. "It's not working" He whispered as he felt her pulse.

He then remebered why. To turn someone, an alpha needs to. Isaac isn't an alpha but he knows who someone was. "Derek" Isaac yelled at Derek. "Turn her please" Isaac begged as Derek ran over to them. "What? Do you know what will happen?" Derek answered shocked.

"I can't lose her. I love her" Isaac said crying. Derek turned his werewolf side on. "Ready?" Derek asked. Isaac held her hand and nodded. Derek grabbed her head and brought it to his face. He moved hair from her neck and bit down.

He bit her neck trying to get her to turn. Then Derek wiped off the blood from his mouth off and removed the arrow. "What did you guy's do?" Scott yelled running towards Allison. "Saved her" Isaac said starring at Allison. Scott grabbed Isaac and pushed him against a wall.

"What the hell? Do you know what will happen? She wont be able to take it" Scott screamed. "Do you know what will happen if we dont save her. She will die. I can't let her die" Isaac screamed back. He then saw the transformation began. Scott let go of Isaac and walked towards Allison with Isaac.

He saw the wound on her stomach start to heal. "It's beginning" Derek said starring at her wound closing. "We have to go now" Derek ordered as he got up. "Let's go" Derek said. Isaac picked up Allison bridal style. Her head laid against his chest as Isaac walked somewhere safe with her.

"Things were about to get serious from this point. Soon Allison will become a werewolf. She will feel different. Be different. It's up to us to keep her calm and teach her how to survive not on humans. It's going to be difficult these past few weeks but we will survive. We just got to make sure other's will survive" Derek said as Isaac put Allison on a table in Derek's house in the woods.


End file.
